


Clockwork - A Recollection

by Rolia



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolia/pseuds/Rolia
Summary: While strolling down the street of Lucifenian, Elluka spotted an object that she hadn't seen in a long time, like, a really long time. Memories came rushing to her.
Relationships: Elluka Chirclatia | Elluka Clockworker/Kiril Clockworker
Kudos: 6





	Clockwork - A Recollection

Elluka Clockworker, the current Court Mage who serves the Royal Family and one of the Three Heroes, is not having the time of her life. Then again, when did she ever had the time of her life. Searching the Vessels of the Deadly Sins has been tiresome, if she had to be honest. However, she already made up her mind that she would help her old friend, Held, to find them all, even though at first, she only agreed because it would be a good way to stave off boredom. Maybe that’s why she failed on her first and second search. But that isn't where her irritation was directed at. The Princess again demands something childish and egoistical. And for that reason, now she's taking a stroll down the streets of Lucifenian in order to cool down before she snap at the Princess, lest she wanted to have her head on a silver platter.

She stops in her track as she sees some wooden rectangular on the display of an antique shop. It seems familiar to her; where have she seen this thing before?

 _“Yoink! Got your glasses,”_ the pinkette hears a giggle from a certain woman from the back of her mind. And the melody of from the music box begins to play.

_Those are_...

“Give those back, Elluka, please! I can’t concentrate on my work,” a certain brown-haired man complained to the blond, identified as Elluka, for snatching his glasses. He was in the middle of creating another masterpiece; a music box.

“You’re too serious, Kiril. You’ve been working way too hard on that thing. You need to take a break,” Elluka retorted. Kiril was a great craftsman. His music box always had the best sound when the play. Because of this, he was known as “Clockworker” in the community.

“Geez, don’t get in Big Brother’s way. Can’t you see he’s working? For all we know, it could be for a client so he needs to concentrate, stupid Big Sister,” a strawberry color haired girl came striding in their conversation.

“Irina, how many do I have to tell you to respect your elders, please,” Kiril chided gently to the redhead, Irina. Irina was reluctant at first.

“Right, I’m sorry, Big Sister,” she bowed as she apologized. Truth is Irina really dislike the woman in front of her. She only did it for her brother, to make him happy. Ah... his brother was always kind, this is why she fell for him in the first place. But alas, that brother who was stolen by this wicked woman, can never notice her feelings for him.

“Awww.... don’t be so stiff. Come here, you cute little being,” Elluka proceeded to glomped Irina. Kiril just sat there chuckled at the two of his most dears bonding together.

_...Memories of my past. Thinking back, I think I always knew she hated me..._

Elluka continues to daydream... Searching inside her mind for memories about this music box. Her trip to memory lane continues.

“It wasn’t for a client actually,” Kiril admitted. This statement caused Elluka to stop glomping Irina and Irina stopped pushing Elluka away. The two girls looked at him in confusion.

“It wasn’t? Then what are you working so hard for?” Elluka asked.

Kiril looked at his creation, nearly finished. He smiled as he continued, “I wanted to make a music box, specifically for you two. A perfect music box. That’s why I worked so hard on this one. Once it’s done, let’s listen to it together.”

The girls nodded, flattered. The “Clockworker” that everyone admired was making them the most extraordinary music box made from his time, energy, sweat, and probably tears. But most importantly is that he put all of his heart into it; making the music box with Elluka and Irina in mind. Then he continued, “I’m about to finish, you see, just need to place these last few gears,” Kiril happily announced.

“I got an idea...” Elluka chimed in. She walked towards Kiril, picked one of the gears and placed the gear closed to her heart. She stayed silent for a bit, which left everyone confused.

“Elluka, what are you doing?” Her fiancé asked her. She opened her eyes and returned the gear in Kiril’s hand.

“I made a wish on the gear. When the gears turned in the music box, who knows, maybe they could become true,” Elluka explained with a childish smile on her face. Sometimes, she could believe in childish things. But that what made her endearing in her fiancé’s eyes.

“Then, I will also make a wish,” he said as he took another gear. He prayed in his heart. To the gears that will turn in this music box. To the sky. To the Gods. Once he’s done, he placed the gears on the music box. The last piece...

“Irina, you should hope to this last piece as well,” Elluka exclaimed to the girl that has been observing in the back. She had a slight irritated look in her face. Irina couldn’t believe that her brother would follow along with this childish made up belief. But she had to keep an appearance. She can’t show disgust, not in front of her brother. “No, I’m good. I’m gonna go out and take a walk,” she left. That day Irina... didn’t make a wish.

_What did I wish for?_

_What did he wish for that day?_

_For us to get along in the future; me,_ him _, and_ her _..._

_It might have been a childish make believe..._

_but if magic exists..._

_No... that was the only time we wished magic doesn’t exist_

The pinkette’s hands tremble. The more she dives deeper in to the memory, the more her heart ache. Her memory travels to that dreaded nightmare. Both her and her young sister-in-law, along with the other two maidens, were chosen as candidates for the 7th Project [MA]. They competed, the four of them. Hatred, pride, desires... tainted these maidens’ purity and stood up against each other. Each wielding weapons in their hands, trying to take each other down; they were like monsters. Elluka saw one by one fell to their deaths.

The music box is still playing.

The two of us finally faced each other, and then... “Big Sister... please, can we stop? We are our only candidates. This is beginning to look meaningless,” the younger looked down to the floor. It is meaningless... everything. “As for being queen, Big Sis, you should play that role. It suits you, you who are chosen my brother should...” before Irina finished her sentence, Elluka embraced her.

“It’s okay... and thank you, Irina, I appreciate it. I will protect you from now on, ‘kay?” Elluka promised her softly. Her voice as gentle as usual, even at times like these. Irina could appreciate it sometimes... but, she won’t be happy. Because that means, she would have to accept Kiril choosing Elluka and not her. Irina knew she won't be happy. With a knife in her hand, Irina ended her sister-in-law’s life. Irina saw her sister’s face twisted with pain as blood flows out of her back like a blooming flower, dangerously red. She should be happy with this. Now that witch's gone, Kiril is hers, right? Big Brother is hers. So why then...

Elluka's vision started to get blurry. Elluka, before she succumbed into darkness, saw streams running down her young sister’s face.

_Why did she cry that time?_

Kiril saw the whole thing. His world shatter as he saw the sight in front of him; Irina, his precious younger sister, stabbing Elluka, his precious fianceé. He had wanted to show them his new and improved music box. Because he promised them he'd make a perfect, extraordinary music box. He beautifully coated it with furnishings, he decorated it with beautiful golden lining, carvings of their favorite flowers. Now it was completely and perfectly finished... They could listen to it again. A brand new feel to it once it was nicely decorated...

So then... why?

The broken music box that shattered to pieces on his foot, it can never be played anymore. The embodiment of their wish, their happiness, is all gone. All he could see is his bloodied music box.

_When I woke up... everything’s gone..._

The music box stopped playing and closed its lid. All this time the pink-haired sorceress daydreamed about the past she didn’t notice the music box was playing and just then it closed by itself? The antique shop owner who has been watching over the sorceress finally spoke, “Have you snapped out of it, young lady?” His voice is shaky, she thinks that the man is in his 60s. She doesn’t realize that someone from the shop has come out of the shop and has been watching her.

“How long have I been standing here?” She just had to ask.

“Hmm... I’d say about half an hour. I was surprise when I heard the music box plays for the first time, I had to check it out,” the old man in red uniform says. For the first time?

“What do you mean?”

“Rumors said this music box survived the catastrophe,” Elluka was surprised by the sudden revelation.

The old man continued, “someone found this old music box near a temple years ago. It was not in a good condition. So, they asked some craftsman to fix it for them.” Elluka was silent, listening.

That craftsman, who was still an apprentice at that time, was blind. However, he has the ability to sense soul of an object that he touched, psychometry as they say, to make up for his weakness. He said that the music box has such a strong soul, unlike anything he had seen. The music box was made with so much care and love for the person the creator really hold dear. In the gears, the creator, or creators, pack their wish on the spring; to always be happy, however, these wishes weren’t granted. The music box would only play, when the right person that is the owner of the music box, was found. A certain spell song particular to only a family of sorcerer, though they weren’t that well known. Then, that would make the craftsman decendant of that family, that somehow, survived the catastrophe. The shop owner explained.

Elluka was in the verge of tears. Was it the fact that this music box found their way to her, or just the simple fact that this one piece of memory hasn’t been completely lost due to the passage of time? Or was it because someone cared enough to return this piece of ancient memory to the owner, even if the chances of the owner still alive is slim?

“You can take that if you want,” the antique shop owner offers.

“Are you sure? For me to take it for free... Especially when taxes are incredibly high...” the pink-haired girl retorted rather remorsefully.

“It’s alright, just think of it as gift. I’m sure that’s what that craftsman wished for,” the old man reassured Elluka. However, would she want it? This music box that holds so much memories of the three of them; pleasant memories, painful memories. She decided...

“I think it would be better to give that happiness [hope] to someone who needed them. This life that I lead is tough, however one day, I’ll find my happy ending. Now, I need to head back to work,” The spell is lifted from the music box. Elluka bids the owner farewell and leaves the antique shop behind. And then, the girl in a black dress passes by and stare at the antique shop display. She was smiling. Elluka observed her for a moment before she walks back to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my first fanfic. Boy, is creating an OC is hard. And yes, I'm aware there are a lot of plot holes. But then again, this is suppose to be a one time OC, though I think I'll develop his character some other time. For now, these are the information I created for him. He's just going to be a minor character, though  
> He (haven't think of a name) was born in Levianta and a decendant of a family of sorcerer when Levianta was still a magic kingdom. The family isn't that well known however they have magic spell song particular to their group (which we haven't thought of a name for it). The spell casted on an object to allow that object hypnotize or manipulate the person who touched it. The spell was lifted once the object done its purpose. The craftsman was born blind and so the world he knew is always pitch black, however, he has the ability to see souls in the object he touched, psychometry, to make up for his disability to see. He could see colorful light and images that is the memory of the object. He treated objects with care. However, because of this, people called him a freak, a burden. A woman took pity of the him and decided to take him under her wings and teach him how to create, teach him a new way to live. And that's about it for his story... Don't know how will this progress. Anyway, this just seem that I use too much of my imagination that it doesn't make sense.  
> Also, I'm not sure how much Elluka remembers her past during the Daughter of Evil Era, so....


End file.
